História de Amor
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Videl relembra de sua história com Gohan.


**Notas da autora:** Estes dias estava analisando os meus fics, dando uma lidinha em todos os que já escrevi, pra não dizer que estava lendo pela milésima vez (risos); e comecei a imaginar meu novo fic... Bem não vou dizer mais nada, vou deixar que leiam e depois me digam o que acharam....

Meu número de ICQ é 154694542, todos os que quiserem me procurar para comentar os meus fics, fiquem a vontade, na verdade, gostaria muitooooooo que me procurassem para dizer o que acharam; podem também mandar um e-mail pra mim, meu e-mail é 

ESTE FIC FOI ESCRITO PARA TODOS OS FÃS DO CASAL VIDEL E GOHAN...

Abraços Lithos de Lion

Dragon Ball pertence ao criador de grandes casais Akira Toryama, que criou Goku meu par perfeito... J

História de Amor

Quando o conheci, minha vida era diferente, e eu notava que a dele também parecia ser; ele parecia estar confuso e meio perdido na escola. E eu apenas o observava, tão meigo, puro e às vezes eu acho que nem ele próprio sabia o quanto sua inocência me cativava.

Eu era bem diferente de todas as meninas do colégio, não estava muito preocupada em cuidar do visual, nem de chamar a atenção dos meninos; gostava mesmo era de treinar artes marciais e ajudar a polícia no combate dos crimes que atormentavam a paz da cidade.

Os meninos pareciam sempre mostrar que gostavam de mim, e eu sabia o porque, era puro interesse devido o fato de eu ser filha de quem era. Mas ele, ele parecia não ligar pra nada disso; ele era diferente.

Eu sabia que ele escondia algo, pois estava sempre assustado, ainda mais quando eu me aproximava dele; nessa altura eu já desconfiava que ele devia ser o mascarado que sempre me ajudava no combate do crime.

Não me esqueço nunca o dia que descobri o seu segredo, de que era ele o Grande Sayaman, e nesse mesmo dia o fiz prometer que me ensinaria a voar, caso contrário contaria para todos quem ele era, contaria sobre sua identidade secreta.

Mas logo depois desse dia, ele não mais apareceu na escola, na minha mente o que ocorreu de imediato é que ele estava fugindo de mim; senti uma grande tristeza nesse momento; mas decidi que iria procurá-lo, afinal de contas ele me havia feito uma promessa. Mas eu não queria admitira mim mesma, que mais que aprender a voar, o que eu queria era estar ao seu lado.

Então tomei coragem e fui procurá-lo, e neste mesmo dia conheci seu irmão e sua mãe, e que mãe; ciumenta ao extremo, foi gritando comigo e dizendo que não permitiria que eu fizesse mal a seu filho. Lembro que na época fiquei realmente irritada; mas com o passar do tempo fui compreendendo, que ela apenas tinha medo de perder seus filhos, tinha medo de ficar sozinha.

Neste dia também fiquei sabendo um pouco mais sobre a família dele, mas não tudo, e o que mais me impressionou foi o fato de seus pais terem se casado depois de lutar no torneio de artes marciais; realmente era interessante.

E foi assim que comecei a aprender a técnica de controlar o ki e usá-lo para voar; apesar de ficar furiosa, pois seu irmão, o ainda pequeno Goten aprendeu muito mais rápido que eu. Me lembro também que foi a partir desse convívio que comecei a cuidar mais do meu visual, quando ele me disse sobre o fato de meus cabelos serem longos e que poderiam me atrapalhar a lutar; lembro que mudei o corte rapidamente, cortando os meus cabelos bem curtos. Hoje, quando paro pra pensar em nosso passado, no meu passado; vejo que essa minha atitude já era o começo de um grande amor.

Logo depois disso, começou o torneio de artes marciais, aonde muitas coisas vieram a acontecer; lembro-me que conheci os seus amigos e o seu pai; do qual ele falava com muito orgulho. Foi no torneio também que o nosso amor brotou, quando fiquei muito ferida naquela luta cruel e ele salvou a minha vida, com umas então sementes, que hoje sei bem o nome "sementes dos deuses".

Depois disso, se sucederam vários fatos estranhos, ele teve sua energia roubada. E mal sabia, que ali estava começando a pior das batalhas. Lembro-me de terem achado que ele havia morrido, e na certeza que eu tinha de que ele estava vivo. Me lembro quando nos encontramos após o termino da batalha; com o bem saindo vitorioso.

Foi a partir daí que começamos a namorar, conheci a maravilhosa família que ele possuía, e o grande amor que todos tinham uns pelos outros. Seus pais se amavam muito, e cuidavam dos filhos cada qual a sua maneira. E ele se mostrava muito feliz por ter sua família unida novamente; pois seu pai havia ficado sete anos no outro mundo.

Lembro-me do nosso casamento; não sabia quem era o mais nervoso, se eu ou ele. Como foi alegre a nossa festa, apesar do Senhor Vegeta ter ficado o tempo todo tentando lutar com meu sogro para ver qual era o mais forte; e ainda continuam assim.

Lembro-me também do nascimento da minha querida filha. Olhava para a pequena criança em meus braços; o fruto do nosso amor, nossa pequena Pan. Fruto de uma história tão bela e rica que construímos juntos; todos os amigos vieram conhecer nossa pequena filha. O avô Goku é o que parece mais emocionado, não larga a pequena pra nada; juntamente com a avó Chi Chi que não sai de perto, apenas observando emocionada e brincando com a netinha nos braços do marido.

Fico apenas olhando a cena, quanto amor ali construído.

- Amor!!! Porque está tão silenciosa?

- Não é nada Gohan, estou apenas emocionada. Já notou bem essa cena???

- Claro.

- É muito bela, não???

- É sim. E ainda vamos passar por muitas mais.

Muitas mais, ainda me lembro daquela frase do meu querido Gohan. Já passamos por muitas coisas desde então, Pan cresceu, já é uma jovem madura e feliz. Hoje é o dia do seu casamento; Gohan não parece muito contente. Também pudera está casando sua menininha, seu grande tesouro. Minha sogra é outra que não para de chorar um só minuto; pois hoje além de estar casando sua netinha, está casando seu filho caçula, o já homem feito Goten.

Eu como sempre apenas observo; essa é uma das muitas cenas felizes que Gohan havia me dito que presenciaríamos. Eu olho para os dois novos casais, Goten e Bra, e minha querida filha Pan com Tranks; estão começando uma nova vida, uma nova etapa. Começaram a construir o futuro; assim como eu e Gohan começamos a muitos anos atrás, assim como antes de nós Goku e Chi Chi também começaram.

Às vezes eu me pegava perguntando, se a felicidade que sinto duraria para sempre, hoje tenho certeza que ira durar, pois sempre vai ter alguém pra continuar do ponto em que a obra parou; e ela vai ser sempre completada com muito amor. Muito amor!!!

É assim que os grandes romances começam, é assim que a vida tem continuação, apenas pelo amor...

Por: Lithos


End file.
